


The Devils Angel

by SonezakiRin



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: HumankiiboAU, Kiibouma, Komahina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: After moving around with his father for multiple business trips, Kiibo seems to have finally settled down in a city for once. He begins to go to school in the area and is surprised to hear constant warnings to never go around a certain male named Ouma due to the fact that he's supposedly the leader of some sinister society. Despite all the rumors, Kiibo can't help but feel drawn to the other and attempts to befriend him, although that's the last thing that Ouma wants to happen, but why?Random summary I made up on the spot. Whoops!Human Kiibo x Ouma AU!!! Where all the DR kids get to live happily!Kiibouma uwu





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV ( although if it changes to first person then whoops cuz I noticed I did that a few times )

Kiibo shifted awkwardly in place. He was at the front office waiting for the receptionist to come back with his schedule. He didn't mind moving around all the time. Of course it was for his father as he needed to constantly be in a new place to get information for his research or while he needed to be in a certain area to get materials for something that he had been constructing.

Kiibo himself had never minded all the hard work that his father had put in. He figured it was probably due to the death of his mother in an accident and his father constantly feels that he needs to make the world a safer place so no one can suffer the loss of someone due to an accident. 

He remembers when he first lost his mother. He was about thirteen at the time and she seemed to have died from an elevator malfunction. The wires just snapped and she died along with the other people inside. Ever since, Kiibo has had some type of fear of elevators, but it made sense, right? He did lose his mother to one afterall.

"Alrighty then Kiibo. This is your schedule," the receptionist stated, handing him the paper along with a map. "Now we are right here," she pointed at a spot on the paper while speaking. "You're going to make a left out of this door and you'll be over here," she moved her finger along the map in sync with her words. "After that you'll just go straight until you see this building and you go on the second floor. Just keep walking down the hall until you see your room number. It should be on your right side, alright?" She stated, flashing him a warm smile.

"Uhh...umm" Kiibo tried to process the directions she gave him. It was quite a bit but not impossible so hopefully he'd be able to remember. "Yeah! I think I got it. Thank you."

"No problem. Have a good first day of school," she stated and Kiibo only responded with a nervous nod.

Once Kiibo left the office, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Yeah, most people tended to like Kiibo no matter what school he went to, but he was always scared that there would be that one school that had students that wouldn't like Kiibo at all and just pick on him. It was a bit never wracking if you asked him.

"And then....I make a turn here? No...not here...wait where am I?" Kiibo grumbled to himself, flipping the map every kind of way as if the map was going to magically tell him where exactly he was standing. "Ugh. At this point I'll probably make it to second period if I'm lucky."

"Hey!" Kiibo jumped at the loud yet firm voice. "Where's your hall pass? You should be in class!" He turned around to be greeted with the sight of another student. He was taller than Kiibo, that was for sure. His clothes were fitting perfectly around him and he had boots that made him look like he was some type of sergeant or something from the military. He had these eyebrows that reminded him of an anime character. Which anime was it again? Probably that one guy from Attack on Titan. Kiibo couldn't remember. His eyes were a type of red that made Kiibo think he wore contacts, but most people these days just wear so much hair dye and contacts that no one really knew what was true anymore. He also had spiky black hair that somehow looked neat in some way. He didn't understand how or why but he figured it had to do with his overall appearance in general.

"Hello? Your hall pass?" The boys firm voice snapped Kiibo out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah! Umm. I'm new to this school and I can't seem to find my classroom?" Kiibo stuttered out nervously, feeling intimidated by the other.

The others face softened into a grin and burst out in a laugh that startled Kiibo a bit. Was this guy crazy? "Oh I see. I should have figured. I've never seen someone like you around," the boy stated.

"Someone like me-?" Kiibo asked cautiously.

"Well I mean you're very pale and your hair is whiter than Komaeda's. Heck, your eyes even seem to go with your general appearance," the boy stated.

Kiibo wasn't sure if he should feel offended or not, but before he had time to respond, the other kid held out his hand. "Anyways, my name is Ishimaru and I'm the hall monitor here," he stated.

Kiibo blinked as the words processed before he extended his hand to shake the others. "Ahh yes. My name is Kiibo," he stated before bringing up his schedule. "So Ishimaru do you think you can help me find my class?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah! It'll be no problem!" He stated, taking a look at Kiibo's schedule before a grin perhaps bigger than before spread across his face. "Oh hey we have our first period together! I was actually coming back from picking up some papers for the teacher so we can go back together."

Kiibo nodded before Ishimaru started to lead the way to their first class. Kiibo felt his heart beating like crazy. Usually he would just casually make his way to class and go unnoticed as the new kid, but considering how Ishimaru has been, he was sure that he was going to make a scene regarding him being the new kid.

All of sudden, Ishimaru had stopped Kiibo as they were in front of a classroom. Looking down at his schedule he realized that it was their classroom. "Ok now you wait here while I let the teacher know that there's a new kid here. I'll signal for you to come in, alright?" He basically commanded rather than asked. I only nodded in reply which earned me a grin from him before he disappeared into the classroom.

All Kiibo could hear was the faint sound of Ishimaru announcing something to the class and Kiibo could already feel his stomach tying in knots with dread. He knew he was going to be introduced to the class so he might as well deal with it, right?

"We have a new student joining us today and his name is Kiibo!" Kiibo snapped his head up to see Ishimaru motioning for him to come inside. As if on a hurry he quickly scrambled inside the classroom, only to be pulled towards the center by Ishimaru. "Go on then. Introduce yourself," he ushered.

"A-Ahh right," I fidgeted with my long sleeve and stared at the ground, feeling incredibly nervous. "Hi my name is Kiibo and umm I'm new and I hope to be good friends with you guys while I'm here," he mumbled out, not sure if anyone had even heard him in the first place from how low his voice was.

"Aww how cute!" He looked up to see a blonde haired girl squeal.

"Ahh. Sonia-san don't say things like that," a pink haired guy said, looking worried.

"But she's right! Aww look at him!" A girl with dark blue hair exclaimed.

At that point most of the girls in the class were gushing over Kiibo which made him feel nervous. He then turned towards Ishimaru and asked him if he could go take a seat.

"Ahh yes! Of course. Except the only open seat is next to Ouma. The guy with purple hair, and you don't want to be friends with that guy," Ishimaru warned.

"Huh? Why not?" Kiibo asked, his curiosity peaking.

"Let's just say he's not mixed with the right people," Ishimaru stated before patting him on the back.

Kiibo furrowed his brows but decided to not press on the matter. When he got to his seat, he was going to try to start a conversation with Ouma, but was immediately stopped when the boy sitting in front of him whipped around with a big smile on his face, taking Kiibo's hand into his own which immediately made his face heat up in embarrassment. "Ahh! Kiibo! That's your name right? My name is Komaeda and I just want to say it's such a blessing to sit next to someone that has their name literally mean hope. I really am lucky aren't I?" A boy with white hair like himself had been rambling on about. It was safe to say that Kiibo was slightly scared.

"Come on Komaeda leave him alone. He's been here like five minutes and you're already scaring him," a guy with spiky brown hair spoke out in annoyance. "Also, stop holding his hand or you'll give me the wrong idea," he stated, glaring towards Komaeda.

"Ahh, Hinata-kun. Being jealous over trash like me. It really is my lucky day," Komaeda stayed, letting go of Kiibo's hand and whipping himself back around.

The brown haired male rolled his eyes and then gave Kiibo a smile. "Sorry about my boyfriend. He's a bit weird at times but I swear he has good intentions. I'm Hinata by the way," he stated, holding his hand out for him to shake.

"It's fine don't worry. I'm Kiibo," He replied, shaking his hand. Hinata only nodded his head in satisfaction and turned his attention back to the front since the teacher had started lecture.

Although throughout the entire lecture, Kiibo couldn't help but feel like a certain pair of purple eyes were staring at him the entire time.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo finally gets to talk to the mysterious Ouma that everyone has been warning him to avoid. Will it goes as smoothly as he wants it to be? Or will it be a disaster just like everyone says?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Ouma is a bit ooc. He's not used to people wanting to talk to him so he's a bit bitter about that and rude :^) anyways I hope you enjoy???

By the time that the end of the class period was ending, Kiibo had found out by Hajime that in this school, all the students stayed in one class. It was just the teachers that switched around for each period. Kiibo thought that it was pretty neat since he didn't have to start over in a new class about a thousand times. 

"Alright class I'll leave the last ten minutes to you guys to get acquainted with the new kid, but that doesn't mean you can be rowdy during the next class," the teacher stated, collecting some of his papers and putting them in a folder so he could get ready to go to his next class. That was what Kiibo assumed anyways.

Although as if on cue, Kiibo was automatically surrounded by most of his classmates looking over him with awe. Given that most of them had been the females, Kiibo still felt flustered that he had been receiving so much attention in the first place.

"Kiibo where are you from?" "Kiibo did you dye your hair or is it naturally like that?" "Kiibo did you have a relationship in your last school? You're too adorable to not have had one? Kiibo do you want to be friends?" Kiibo was receiving so many questions left and right he could actually feel his head start to hurt because he didn't know where he should start answering or even if he should.

"Come on guys let Kiibo breathe a little," Hajime cut it, carefully placing his arm in between Kiibo and the others and pushing them an understandable distance away. "I know he's the new kid and all but we all have to ask the important question here." Kiibo tilted his head slightly in confusion when Hajime said that. What could possibly be the most important question that Kiibo wasn't picking up on?

"Ahh. Kiibo. He meant what's your talent?" Komaeda stated with a grin. "Usually they would never let just anyone in during the middle of the school year, well, in general they don't let just anyone in this school, but we've never had a kid randomly show up in the middle of the year. Your talent must be an extraordinary one!" Komaeda seemed to get more excited with each sentence that it made Kiibo slightly uncomfortable, but he remembered what Hajime said about Komaeda and decided that the boy probably didn't know he was coming off as creepy.

"Oh I see..." Kiibo thought for a moment. Talent? What did they mean? Did they mean that letter he got in the mail from the school? They had said something about him being able to attend under the title of Super High School Level something. What was it again? "Oh! Right!" Kiibo exclaimed in realization which made the others jump by the spontaneous shout. "I'm the Super High School Level Robot," he admitted with a grin.

"Robot? How come?" One of the students asked.

"Ahh right. It's because my father is a renowned Professor. He's a very great inventor. Actually, I was one of his creations! Although, I still don't remember how I ended up becoming a human. I much less remember my time as a robot, but nonetheless, growing up with him I've learned how to make robots very easily with about anything. I can make them do whatever I want but it's not like I ever do such a thing. I don't like to feel like I have power over living things and such. It feels cruel, you know?" Kiibo stated with a smile. 

The others just stared at him in a type of awe until a pink haired male shoved himself between everyone. "Whoa! So you're a robot? Dude you gotta let me check you out?" He exclaimed, already having some tools out in one of his hands.

"A-Ahh no thanks I'm not a robot anymore that wouldn't be necessary!" Kiibo declared, mostly from fear because he didn't want himself to be inspected. He was sure all the guy would find was the typical flesh and bones that one would find on any other human. 

The boy frowned and shook his head. "Man what a loss. That would've been so interesting to investigate, but anyways. I'm Souda. Be sure to introduce me to your dad one day, yeah? He sounds cool," he stated, holding his hand out for the other.

Kiibo enthusiastically shook Souda's hand with a grin. "Yeah! Of course!"

"Alright everyone! Let's all get back in our seats!" A lady with some type of maid outfit or something of the sort came walking in. She had really long orange hair that had to be put up in a ponytail and Kiibo wondered if her hair would reach the floor if she let it down.

The rest of the students bid their farewells to Kiibo and went back to their seats as they all seemed more lively for this lesson rather than the other one. Perhaps this teacher was as energetic as she makes herself seem to be.

"Alright then so since we have a new student, I feel like it would be time to be able to get us all paired up into partners for a project since we finally have enough people!" She exclaimed and everyone cheered at the part of being able to work in partners. "Except the catch is that you have to work with the person sitting next to you!" Most people groaned at the thought since they probably had someone in mind that they wanted to work with, but this didn't bother Kiibo at all since he had wanted to get to know Ouma anyways.

"Now the only guideline for this project is that you guys have to make a list of how your talent can benefit your partner and vise versa. You guys can decide how you're going to present it, but you have about two weeks to get it done just in case you guys want to do anything fancy with it, alright? Ready, go!" She cheered and watched as everyone scooted their desk over to the other or simply started to converse their project together.

"Wow I get to be partnered up with Hinata-kun. Your talent will always amaze me no matter what. How can I explain in just a few words how yours will benefit me? Mine can't help you at all," Komaeda rambled on.

Hajime's face turned into a light pink color as he scratched his neck. "Aww come on Komaeda don't put it like that. You're plenty special, and besides, your talent benefits me a lot."

"Really? How so?" Komaeda gasped, his eyes gleaming in excitement that his boyfriend actually found his talent to be useful and helpful to him.

"Kiibo, right?" Kiibo looked up to see the teacher from a short while ago.

"Y-Yeah that's me," he answered nervously. Had he done something wrong?

"Well I was just wondering if you knew who your partner was. Everyone else seems to be working together and I thought this project would be a good way to help you get a friend," the lady explained.

"I appreciate it Miss uhh-"

"Yukizome" she stated with a smile.

"Ahh ok. Well thank you Miss Yukizome, and I do believe I know who my partner is. I was just distracted for a moment is all," he admitted, which wasn't entirely a lie. He just found Komaeda's and Hajime's relationship to be interesting was all.

"Alright then! Have fun you two!" Yukizome exclaimed with a wave before she walked off to check on another group.

Kiibo looked over at Ouma who already seemed to be writing diligently on a piece of paper. If they were supposed to be working as partners then why was he starting on his own? Kiibo was about to ask Ouma a question until the purple eyed male looked over at him and spoke first. "You don't have to bother. I'll do all the work and give you a copy the day before it's due," he stated firmly before going back to writing.

"Huh?" Kiibo tilted his head in confusion. "But we're supposed to be partners," he tried to argue.

"Yeah and you're supposed to be a robot but you're not, right?" He bit back.

Yikes.

"Come on Ouma. At least let me help," Kiibo stated, ignoring the comment the other gave him even though it slightly hurt.

Ouma rolled his eyes and put his pencil down. "Ok robot. You're new so it's understandable that you want to try and be my friend since everyone seems to like you, but not me. Stay away from me."

"Doesn't it get lonely?" Kiibo finally voiced after a few moments of idle conversation between the two.

Ouma raised a brow at the question. "Lonely? I've never had any friends or anything like that. How could I get lonely?" He asked, shaking his head and writing on the paper again.

Kiibo frowned and snatched the pencil away from Ouma. Ouma only looked up at the other in irritation. "What is it now?" He stated, raising his voice at the other which slightly started Kiibo, but he refused to show it.

"I don't know what your deal is but we're partners so you're gonna work with me whether you like it or not," he argued back.

Ouma sighed, reaching his hand up to pinch his temple in irritation. "Listen robot. You're new so I'll let it slide, but leave me alone, yeah? You wouldn't want to be friends with me."

"Why not?" Kiibo asked, not caring if his constant questions annoyed the other.

"Because I'm the ruler of a secret evil society!" Ouma exclaimed, causing everyone else in the room to go quiet and stare at the scene going on with Ouma and Kiibo.

"Ok. And?" Kiibo questioned.

It was Ouma's turn to be surprised as well as everyone else in the room. "What do oh mean and? Aren't you afraid?"

"Was that a question?" Kiibo asked with a laugh. "No I'm not scared of you. Why should I be? As long as your society or whatever doesn't bother me why should I care? That's your business, not mine," Kiibo added before grabbing his chair and bringing it to Ouma's desk. "Now let's get started on our project."

Everyone stared wide eyed at Kiibo's bold move and seemed to wait in anticipation to see what Ouma would do.

Ouma simply sat there in amazement. No one had ever said that they didn't care about his title. Usually they'd awkwardly laugh and walk away. Occasionally he'd actually get people to run away with fear, but he's never had someone just not care. Who the heck was this kid? It was safe to say that Ouma was throughly amused by the other now. He only smirked and nodded in reply. "Alright then robot."

"Actually it's Kiibo," he corrected him.

"Robot," Ouma stated once again, earning an annoyed groan from the other.


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo tries his best to get Ouma to be his friend, but Ouma is rather awkward when it comes to interacting with a person.

"Hey Ouma," Kiibo spoke out quietly. Everyone had already gone back to doing their own work, but Kiibo didn't want to annoy Ouma to the point where he wouldn't even let him sit with him anymore.

"What is it, robot?" Ouma asked, still writing down random words on the paper and Kiibo didn't have a good enough view to see what it said.

"What's your talent?" He asked. Since everyone had been telling him to stay away from Ouma, he never really did a chance to figure out what the others Super High School Level status, or talent, had been.

Ouma looked up at Kiibo and raised a brow as if he has just asked what H2O is. "You seriously don't know?"

Kiibo shook his head, but he did so with a smile on his face that made Ouma wonder if this guy was even being serious anymore. "My talent is being a supreme ruler since my society has over ten thousand members," he replied, looking back down at his paper.

"Woah! That's so cool! Albeit if your society weren't full of bad people I'm sure it would be better!" Kiibo chimed.

"Yeah well you don't get to tell me how to run it," Ouma bit back, hoping to make the others positivity go away because in is opinion, it was getting slightly annoying.

Kiibo huffed but didn't pester anymore on the matter. He looked around the room and saw that the other partners had been getting along just fine and probably actually making progress with this project. He was determined to get Ouma to soften up to him one way or another.

"Hey Ouma so what are you writing about?" Kiibo asked, hoping to have found a neutral ground for him to break the ice.

Ouma shrugged and put his pencil down. "I was writing about how your talent could benefit me," he admitted.

Kiibo gasped and grin. "Really?"

"No. I don't know enough about you or your talent to know if you could even be useful to me," Ouma replied, leaning back on his chair.

"Well then at least give me a chance to let you get to know me!" Kiibo argued.

"No thanks. I know plenty. Don't like it," Ouma stated, looking out the window.

"But-"

"Ok students!" Yukizome called out. "Class is going to end soon so find a good place to stop working on the project for now and we'll continue tomorrow."

Kiibo grumbled to himself as he took his chair back to his desk. How was him and Ouma supposed to make any progress if Ouma wouldn't even let Kiibo start a normal conversation with him?

Over the course of the next class periods Kiibo had attempted to make conversation with Ouma only to be shut down almost immediately. Although this didn't mean that Kiibo would let up now. He was set on the fact that he would continue to talk to Ouma until he was able to become his friend.

Once lunch rolled around Kiibo found it as the perfect chance to strike a conversation with Ouma, but as if the gods were against him, everyone had wanted to spend time with Kiibo during lunch.

"Kiibo you should come hang out with us!" "Yeah you've been so quiet during class we don't really know much about you." Some of the people chimed in, but Kiibo was only focusing on the boy that was starting to leave the class.

"A-Ahh sorry guys but maybe another time. I have things to do. Thanks for the offers though!" He called out as he started to make his way over to where Ouma was.

"Woah there," someone said as they placed a hand on Kiibo's shoulder, dragging him back.

Kiibo looked up to see Komaeda staring at him with a worried expression. "You weren't going to go with Ouma were you? You know my luck tells me that hanging out with him would ultimately bring you bad luck," he stated, nodding to himself as if he needed confirmation.

"Hey now Komaeda leave him alone. You think stepping on cracks and black cats are black luck as well," Hajime stated as he removed Komaeda's hand from Kiibo's shoulder.

"But Hinata-kun you know bad luck is true! My life is living proof!" Komaeda argued.

"Yeah well you have me now and my luck cancels out yours doesn't it?" Hajime replied casually before turning towards Kiibo. "Hey don't worry about it. If you want to go and hang out with Ouma then go ahead. No one is gonna stop you." Kiibo nodded and gave thanks to Hajime before walking on after Ouma. 

After going down a number of hallways, Kiibo had concluded that Ouma had gotten way too ahead of him for Kiibo to catch up. "Geez how fast can someone as short as him even walk?" Kiibo wondered before he caught a glimpse of purple hair turning a corner.

"Ahh! Ouma hey! Wait up!" Kiibo called out as he turned the corner to only be crashing into a girl with purple hair. His fall wasn't that bad though since he had felt his face fall on something soft. He lifted his head to only find out that he had come into contact with the girls chest. "W-Woah! I'm sorry oh my goodness I didn't mean to! I just-! I'm so sorry!" He apologized as he got up, holding out his hand to help the other.

"S-Sorry I should have looked where I was going!" The girl exclaimed, picking herself up and starting to run away.

"Hey wait I just wanted to make sure you were ok!" Kiibo called out but the girl was already long gone to hear him.

"Wow I didn't know you were a pervert," Kiibo jumped at the familiar voice as he saw Ouma show himself from the other corner.

"Hey I was looking for you!" Kiibo commented.

"Right I'm sure you were," Ouma laughed at Kiibo's growing flustered face. "What did you want?"

"I want you to at least give me a chance to be your friend!" Kiibo declared with a triumphant smile.

"Huh?" Ouma looked taken aback to say the very least before he sighed. "You just don't know when to give up so you?" He said to himself, shaking his head. "Tell you what. You can get me some Panta from the vending machine and I won't be so mean to you."

Ouma noticed Kiibo slightly tense up and look away. "Umm could I get it from the store instead or something?"

This caused Ouma to raise a brow at the normally energetic boy. "How come?"

"Because well umm..." Kiibo started to slightly shake and it would be a lie if Ouma said he wasn't slightly concerned. "You know I'm a robot and stuff. Well no I was, but you know. Vending machines are like my siblings and to see them like that is just so..." Kiibo stopped talking as he reached a hand up to wipe his eyes.

Ouma just stood there dumbfounded. Was Kiibo crying? Over vending machines? Given the circumstance, Ouma did feel bad for the other. He didn't know vending machines were such a touchy subject to him, but he made a mental note to not mention it again.

He slowly made his way over to Kiibo, looking around to see if anyone was around and found himself content to see that no one was. He then reached a hand out and awkwardly pat Kiibo on the back, never really having been taught how to comfort someone.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Ouma was cut off by Kiibo wrapping his arms around him. 

He stared wide eyed at the boy who was now apparently hugging him. Now Ouma was extra grateful by the fact that no one was around because he could feel his face start to turn some shade of red. Why was this boy hugging him in the first place? Kiibo was a wonder to Ouma in general. He was so different and Ouma wasn't sure if he liked that.

After a few moments of Kiibo hugging Ouma, and Ouma well awkwardly having his arms in the air because he didn't know what to do with them, Kiibo pulled himself back. "Sorry about that. I get kinda sensitive when people bring up technology. I don't like people using robots or anything of the sort as if they're slaves, you know? It's kind of sad. It also makes me think like what if that was me? It's scary to think about," Kiibo stated as he let out a nervous laugh.

Ouma hummed in response, but the truth was he couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He didn't know what suddenly made him look different, but Ouma started to wonder if he ever took a good look at Kiibo because man, he looked like something else.

"Oh. Ouma," Kiibo began, quickly snapping Ouma out of his previous thoughts. "Are you starting to get sick?" He asked.

Ouma furrowed his brows for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "Sick? Why do you say that?"

"Well I mean. Your face is a bit red," Kiibo stated.

"Huh?" Ouma felt his face and noticed that he was in fact blushing, but there was no way he was going to let Kiibo know why. "No way! It's just hot is all," he bit back. He knew his argument was weak but he didn't expect Kiibo to actually be smart enough to question him.

"Is it? Well it's probably because of that coat you're wearing. You should take it off," Kiibo advised, reaching out to grab Ouma's coat.

"H-Hey!" Ouma exclaimed, smacking Kiibo's hand away. "It was just a joke! It's not hot!" 

"Then why is your face red?" Kiibo questioned once again. Ouma was slightly annoyed that the boy wouldn't drop it already.

"I'm just annoyed because you got your stupid tears on my uniform. I'm a ruler, you know. I can't have peasant tears on me," he retorted, but analyzed his words to make sure he didn't say anything offensive, although he wondered why he even cared in the first place.

Kiibo only laughed in response which caused Ouma's blush to worsen. Had he said something funny? 

"Sorry about that your majesty," Kiibo mocked, smirking at the end of his statement. "Should I just buy you a new coat then?" He continued.

Ouma huffed and looked anywhere but at Kiibo because he was sure he would start to turn red for no apparent reason. "No, but you're still going to make it up to me by buying me Panta at the store later," he declared before they both heard the bell rang.

"Oh. Perhaps after school would work better since lunch is over now," Kiibo commented.

"Yes I'm aware of that. Let's get going before we're late. I don't want to show up late and with you. That'll just make me look bad," Ouma stated before walking off without waiting for Kiibo. 

"Hey! Ouma! Wait up for me!" Kiibo called out which only made Ouma start to walk faster back to their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's never too early for tsuntsun, but it's too early for love. Lol


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler. I really wanted to introduce everyone's favorite Memer. I wanted to help people be a little bit happy after what was NDRV3 :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bois if you write some Kiibouma smut for me I will love you plz n thx

Throughout the rest of the day, Kiibo had made many attempts to start up a conversation with Ouma in hopes of getting to know the other better, but Ouma just wasn't going to have any of it. This was mostly due to the fact that Ouma didn't understand why he had turned red earlier.

It was probably just hot.

"Hey, Ouma," Kiibo whispered, and by the time Ouma had taken a side glance at the other, he knew that wasn't the case. His face had gone back to the red color that it was earlier, and it was starting to annoy Ouma for not going away already.

Right when the last school bell rang, Ouma swiftly threw his things in his backpack and booked it out of the school. He didn't know why he was in such a hurry, he just wanted to get away from Kiibo. From that feeling. He didn't want to feel like he was actually starting to care about someone. He didn't want anyone getting too close to him again.

Never again.

"Ouma! Wait up!" Ouma felt himself visibly jump at the sound of the white haired boys voice.

He tried to think of a place, any place, where he could go to get away from Kiibo, but his mind didn't work as fast as Kiibo's legs, and now the taller boy was standing over him. Given he was trying to regain his breath from how much he had ran, but he had still caught up to Ouma nonetheless.

"I just-I wanted to say I'm sorry," Kiibo stated softly.

"Sorry?" Ouma raised a brow, doing his best to keep his cool and collected personality. It was clearly something he had been lacking around Kiibo.

"Well, yeah. I mean I've been trying to force you to spend time with me when you obviously don't want to. I shouldn't have done that to you. It wasn't really fair, so I'm sorry," Kiibo apologized, bowing forward slightly which made Ouma even more surprised.

What kind of manners did this boy grow up with? Ultra manners?

"Woah woah. Calm down there," Ouma placed his hands on Kiibo's shoulders and hoisted him back up into a normal standing position. "I'm sorry," Ouma stated, a small blush forming on his cheeks and he averted Kiibo's gaze. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I haven't really made a....friend in a long time. I'm so used to being along. It's just a bit hard to break out of that," he admitted shyly.

Kiibo stared down at Ouma wide-eyed. Partly because that was the most Ouma has said to him and he felt honored that he would share something so personal with him, but also because he had thought the entire day that Ouma hated him. Perhaps that wasn't the case?

Either ways, Kiibo's face broke into a huge grin before he practically threw himself on the other, enveloping him in a big hug. 

"E-Ehh?! Kiibo!" Ouma exclaimed from surprise. Why was he hugging him all of a sudden? Hadn't he just explained to Kiibo his difficulties with people?!

"I'm sorry, Ouma! I just can't help myself! You're so cute!" Kiibo exclaimed, slightly swaying around with his firm grip on Ouma. That only caused Ouma's blush to worsen, but he wasn't about to outright admit that he was enjoying the moment.

"Hey! It's Ou-Oh!" A voice slightly far from the distance called out, and Ouma's eyes widened in shock when he realized who it was. He quickly pushed Kiibo away and stood on his own with his normal and composed self. Kiibo only blinked in confusion as he switched from his gaze on Ouma to the green haired male running towards them.

"Hey Ouma! It's been a good while, yeah?" The boy spoke with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah well no one misses you at school so you might as well stay lost, Amami," Ouma spat back.

Amami pouted his lips and feigned hurt. "Aww Ouma. So cruel to me as always. The perfect Amami who did nothing wrong."

Ouma rolled his eyes and grabbed Kiibo by his hand. "Come on Kiibo let's go."

"Woah!" Amami called out. "Woah!" He exclaimed again, jumping down into a squat type of position and pointing at the two. "Woah!" He jumped up and pointed at the others with one hand and covered his mouth dramatically with the other. "Woah!" He exclaimed as he turned his head to dab and then jumping up once again.

He walked over to the pair and wrapped his arm around Kiibo's shoulder. "My, My, Ouma, what a cute boyfriend you have here. Keebler, right?"

"Ahh, it's Kiibo," the white haired male corrected.

"Yeah, and he's not my boyfriend so stop harassing him already!" Ouma grumbled, pushing Amami off of Kiibo.

"Hmm, that sounds pretty suspicious," Amami muttered, squinting over at the pair.

"And your intentions aren't?" Ouma bit back.

"I'm not a suspicious guy," Amami defended, throwing his hands in the air in surrender.

Ouma rolled his eyes and started walking away with Kiibo until Amami made another strange scream again.

"Keebler! Keebs! Keys! Hey lemme take a picture of you with Ouma! Come on! Pose with him!" Amami jumped enthusiastically, taking out his phone and opening the camera function.

"Why the hell would he do tha-" Ouma was cut off by Kiibo wrapping an arm around his shoulder and bringing him close. He pushed their cheeks together and Ouma was scared that Kiibo might be able to feel how red his face had begun by the sudden contact. Kiibo had then thrown up a random peace sign and Ouma could physically feel Kiibo's huge grin against his face.

Right when Amami took the picture, Iruma had been walking by and caught a glimpse of the pose Kiibo and Ouma had. She only snickered and called out, "ha! Gay!" Before walking off again.

At this point Ouma was beyond embarrassed.

"Let's just get out of here, sheeze," Ouma grumbled, grabbing hold of Kiibo's hand tightly and speed walking out of Amami's sight.

Amami sighed but smiled when he looked back down on his phone. "They don't call me the Super High School Level Shipper for nothing."

He brought up Instagram and began to make a new account called Kiiboumami. He then clicked on the picture he took of the two and captioned it, "OTP!!!!! <333 LOOK AT THESE DORKS!!! #kiibouma #itsyaboiamami #oumaisaloser #kiibois3precious5us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram is Kiiboumami lol hope self promotion


End file.
